Siesta
by TheBlueSheep
Summary: Tsuna has learned many things over the years. One of them is that while mahogany desks are fancy, they don't make very good pillows.


I don't know what this is.

 **Disclaimer** : no

* * *

 **Siesta**

Tsuna watches the puddle of drool creep closer to the nearest paper on his desk. It's mesmerising, how it glistens in the warm afternoon sun as the gentle breeze from the open window spreads it further.

He should probably move. Or at least move the paper. But if he does either of those activities then that means he acknowledges being conscious and he's not sure if he's mentally ready to face the world yet.

Maybe he should just let the drool destroy the paper. Maybe Reborn won't find out. It's just one paper. Probably something like the damage report on that shopping mall from Mukuro's last mission.

What was the payment deadline again? He should check that out before sending it off to Haru. She's much better at making outrageous numbers into manageable numbers.

After that he'll have to contact Hana and ask her to make sure that Mukuro won't be thrown in a civilian jail for what he did. Not because Tsuna didn't want his family members in jail, but because Mukuro would break out in less than a week and that would cause even _more_ problems. And the worst of it is that Mukuro would probably find it really funny.

He's got a lot of work to do, a lot of papers to sign, lots of people to contact. He should peel his cheek off the desk and get to it. He should…

He'll get back to work right after the puddle touches the paper. Just… appreciating this blissful half-conscious state just until then. Just for a few more minutes.

There's a knock on his door just before it opens with a quiet creak.

"I'm back, Tenth, and I already finished my report on— Tenth? Tenth! What's wrong?! Are you alive?!"

"I'm okay," he croaks out, the hard wood distorting his voice. The rushing footsteps stop right before his desk, hesitating.

"I'm okay," he assures. Whether the person in front of him or himself, he's not sure. "Just dying."

To prove his point he slams both hands against the desk and removes his cheek from the wood. It comes off with a faint popping sound, like pulling a suction cup off a window. The sleeve he uses to wipe his face turns damp, but he shrugs and uses the same sleeve to clean the desk.

Reborn would murder him for this, but Tsuna doesn't care. Maybe it'd be nice to be murdered.

Only after that he squints up at the foggy person fidgeting in front of his desk. His worried green eyes and silver hair look vaguely familiar, almost like—

"Hayato! You're back! How did the mission go?"

"No problems. I finished the report on my way back." He slips a red manila folder on the furthest corner of Tsuna's desk. Which is kind of mean because Tsuna will have to get up to reach it and moving that much sounds like a pain.

"Uh, Tenth?" Hayato keeps his hand on the folder like protecting it from something. "Excuse my rudeness, but when did you last sleep?"

That's… actually a valid question. Last he slept was after that alliance meeting with Dino which was on Wednesday, but…

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"You sure? Felt longer than that. Well, in that case I slept two days ago, after meeting with Dino. You should know, you were with me."

"The meeting with Bucking Bronco was _last_ Wednesday, Tenth."

"Oh," he says. That does sound more reasonable. He continues cheerfully, "Well, that explains why you're back. I mean, you're excellent, but finishing that mission with just one day? Yeah, not even Reborn could do it in less than five days."

Hayato's voice sounds oddly thin when he speaks. "So last you slept was over a week ago?"

Tsuna thinks back. There are a few blank spots in his memory that he can't fill with anything else but the sound of a pen scratching against paper and the clacking of his keyboard, but he does remember at least a couple of sunrises. And a lot of coffee. "I suppose so?"

"And by 'sleep' do you mean the time you passed out for two hours on our ride back?"

"Hey, you call it passing out. I call it a dreamless powernap. Very refreshing."

Hayato makes a sound like a dying animal. "And when was the last time you slept a full night in an actual bed?"

Tsuna leans back against his chair as he thinks. It's a good chair. Comfortable.

The summer has been hectic. There's been one incident after the other and just recently some no name upstart gang caused a lot of trouble in Vongola's territory. There were problems with unsafe drug traffic and missing people and the gang was even so brave that they started assassination attempts on Tsuna and his Guardians. None of them worked, of course, but Tsuna was still mildly freaked out the entire time. His Guardians are insanely skilled, but the enemy only has to get lucky once.

Most of the situation has been cleared up by now, though they are still cleaning the streets from unsafe drugs and getting people back home.

But since most other Vongola functions were put on hold during the incident, work has piled up and Tsuna has very limited time to get everything back in order. He even cancelled or postponed all meetings he could, just so he would have more time to get the legal part of Vongola up and running again. That, and keep Mukuro out of jail.

"Tenth? Are you alright, Tenth?" Hayato's voice suddenly sounds very close and Tsuna flinches. His eyes are startlingly green in the golden afternoon light as he kneels next to his chair. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Sorry, what was the question again?"

Hayato sighs heavily. "You can't keep working like this, Tenth. You need to rest."

"I will, right after I finish a few more things."

"And after that there'll be a few more things to finish and then just a few more and more. It'll never end and forgive me for saying this, but I believe you'll work better after some real sleep."

"Ehh, I'm doing an okay job now."

Hayato slips a look over his desk and picks up one of the papers. "You wrote, 'Are pickles a fruit?' instead of your signature on this one, Tenth. In Japanese."

"Are they, though?"

"It's… it's time to sleep, Tenth. Come on, let's get you to bed."

He takes Tsuna's wrist in his hand and Tsuna doesn't have the energy or will to pull it away, but he doesn't get up either, though Hayato's insisting. Mostly because he doesn't have the energy or will to get up either, but also because he needs to finish his work. Sleep can come later.

"But I need to keep Mukuro out of jail and Spanner sent me the prototype of those new headphones. And you know how Spanner is. I need to make sure there's nothing weird installed in them before sending them off to production and—"

Hayato pulls harder now and Tsuna almost slips out of his chair. "The headphones can definitely wait and Mukuro probably doesn't mind prisons. He probably thinks they fit his weirdass aesthetic. Besides, it's not like he'll be missed around here."

"Heh, mist. I mean, that was mean and you know it. Funny, though."

Hayato finally manages to pull him up from the chair, but his legs must have fallen asleep because he can't keep himself up. Instead he falls limply over the Storm's shoulder like a useless sack of potatoes.

"Noooo, Mukurooo…"

To his credit, he does try to grab the edge of the desk when Hayato stands, but it stays just out of his reach. He wonders if Mukuro will be satisfied with that attempt to save him from prison. Probably not.

He gives up the fight entirely by the time Hayato reaches the door. Screw Mukuro. He can break himself out.

Hanging over someone's shoulder isn't exactly the most comfortable means of transportation and the blood rushing to his head makes him feel even more lightheaded, but it's kind of nice too. Warm, if nothing else.

"You're warm," he says before he can think to stop himself.

"Not really. You're just cold," Hayato answers, voice vibrating through his back. "Did you sustain yourself with flames?"

That does sound like something he might've been doing. Flare up Sky flames to harmonise his body's functions each time it wanted to give up. He probably did it subconsciously, but must have ran out of flames eventually. Which is probably why he was doing that impromptu drooling session on his desk.

"Heh, I was wondering why Natsu refused to come out. I thought he was just sulking."

For some reason Hayato sucks in a sharp breath. "I'll arrange things so you can take tomorrow off."

"There's no need. Work needs to be finished. It'd be nice if you could wake me in a few hours so that I can get back to work."

"I'll handle the critical things. Everything else can wait."

"But you just got back from a mission! You must be tired!" Tsuna tries to wiggle free, but Hayato just holds him tighter.

"The mission was time-consuming, not hard. I got to sleep at least five hours every night in a hotel. In a bed, not an office chair, Tenth. Or a car seat. I'll write a formal apology for disobeying later, but you're taking tomorrow off."

Tsuna wants to protest more, but Hayato has reached his room and unceremoniously dumps him on the bed. He's a bit less gentle than he'd usually be, like he's upset about something. But Tsuna will have to deal with that after he wakes up. His head feels oddly mushy and slow and if he tried to do something now, he might just upset Hayato further.

He only thinks to change his clothes when Hayato pushes the checked pale orange pyjamas into his hands and turns around to give him some privacy, not leaving the room.

Well, entire Namimori has seen him in his boxers so Tsuna doesn't particularly care anymore. It's still a nice gesture.

He blanks out somewhere between trying to get the stupidly tiny buttons on his shirt open and actually laying down, with Hayato throwing the comforter over him.

The last thing that passes through his mushy head is that Hayato was right. Beds are much more comfortable than office chairs.

After that there is nothing.

-x-

Tsuna wakes up three days later hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor with a sobbing Hayato by his side. He hiccups out things like 'not waking up' and 'sleeping like the dead' and 'the rest of the week off' and it takes Tsuna a long time to calm him down.

It takes even longer to replace Takeshi's strained and sharp smile with a relaxed one, and three large bags of grape candies to get Lambo to stop crying.

Ryohei punches him in the face and yells at him for being an idiot.

Chrome changes all the coffee beans in his office for decaf ones.

Mukuro is not so subtle and tries to stab him after he breaks out of prison.

Kyouya bites him to death for no obvious reason next time he's in Italy.

Reborn shoots him when he visits a few weeks later. With real bullets, not the rubber ones he usually uses to discipline his disciple.

Tsuna thinks that maybe he'll work harder to go to sleep _before_ passing out in the future.


End file.
